


My Own Harry

by ReineS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Harry Potter, Character Bashing, Idjits, M/M, OOC, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, had to put that in because apparently some people don't read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReineS/pseuds/ReineS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco adopts a cat who he names Harry. Wait. I mean 'Haris.' Why would he name something after Potter?</p><p>Rated mainly for some course language and suggestions on being drugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #396: Draco adopts a cat, which just so happens to be Harry stuck in animal form.

"I say we shrink it further and take it into the owlery."

"Yea! Let the owls have it! It'll show those Gryffindors not to leave their things laying around."

The pitiful meow that followed the voice had Draco perk up from his peaceful Saturday reading. Looking around, he saw a group of second year Slytherins picking up a small, fuzzy, black kitten crying at the top of it's lungs. Draco sighed. As much as he didn't mind the Gryffindors being taught a lesson, he did have his limits.

Placing his book in his bag, he quietly walked up behind the students. Crossing his arms over his chest, he placed his best scowl across his face and cleared his throat. He almost smiled at how quickly they turned around, placing the kitten behind them and an innocent look on their faces.

Almost.

Draco held out one of his hands and silently summoned the kitten. He raised it to eye level and stared at it. He focused past the kitten to the kids staring down at the ground ashamed.

"I would hope" he drawled out slowly not to startle the trembling kitten. "That Slytherin students had a bit more class to their pranks. Five points from each of you."

Draco paused as he was interrupted by groans from the group. Raising his eyebrow, he continued.

"I was going to stop there, but now you have an essay you must complete on why you should never harm animals."

The kids started to open their mouths to argue. His eyebrow raised higher and the kids closed their mouths.

"Let's say two-thousand words. And it must be on my desk within a week. You are dismissed."

Draco smiled as he watched the kids turn around, and trudge up the steps into the castle and out of the courtyard. Turning his attention back to the little kitten in his hand, he raised his other hand to softly pet it and headed back to his seat on the bench. Lowering the cat, he cradled it to his chest as he sat down by Blaise.

"That was stupid of you" said the darker boy not looking up from his book. "They will think you are going soft Dray."

"You, and every other Slytherin know that I don't mind if the Gryffindorks are attacked in some way, but an animal? That's low even for us."

"I know. That's why I love you" he said reaching out and patting Draco's knee.

Draco swatted at it looking around frantically. "Will you stop it? Someone will see!"

Blaise shrugged as Draco once again lifted the kitten to study it. He stared at the fuzzy furball, with it's fur all poofy, wearing a dark, leather, maroon collar that had a golden design stamped on it. It's deep, emerald green eyes were wide with fear and it whined pitifully in it's chest. He noticed a design on it's face and softly smiled. Surrounding each of it's eyes was a dark gray circle and right in the middle of his forehead was a lightning shape design in a lighter gray. Draco laughed slightly shaking his head.

"What?"

"This cat looks like Harry" he said still smiling.

"Harry?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter."

Blaise slammed his book shut startling the kitten. Draco winced as the kitten's claws tried digging into his palm.

"I'm leaving before you continue talking about Potter. I don't get it."

"Get what?" Draco asked mentally rolling his eyes. Here they go again.

"You are pining after a straight man who hates your guts! You're lucky Professor Snape was smart enough to cast a glamor on your arm during the war to make it look like you received one. I'm going to lunch!"

With that, Blaise turned and stomped towards the castle. Huffing and flipping Draco off along the way as he heard Draco tell the kitten "Don't mind him, he doesn't like helpless little things."

Draco laughed and turned his attention back to the kitten. He held it up with both hands under it's little arms, to stare into it's eyes as it meowed again, tilting his little head questioning to the side.

"What are we going to with you my little cat? Do you have a home?"

It meowed at him, blinking twice.

"You don't have a home?"

It blinked twice again.

"Is that a 'no'?"

It blinked once.

"Ah. You're a smart kitten! How about I take you to live with me?"

It stared at him, seeming to judge him. Seeing straight into his soul with those emerald green eyes. Finally, it blinked once as it almost seemed to smile at him as purring vibrated through his chest. Draco raised his eyebrow again.

"You're bizarre, little cat. Do you have a name?"

Two blinks.

"Are you a boy?"

One blink.

"Scorpious?"

Two blinks.

"No? I kind of like that one though. How about just Haris? It's the Greek version of 'Harry'."

The kitten meowed and Draco swore for a second it smiled.

"Fine Haris, let's go get some lunch yea?"

With that, Draco stood up and placed Haris into his pocket and walked towards the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*H&D*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you know that your name means 'virtue' Haris? And that your twin is a living representation of that word?"

The two sat in the empty room that night except for the spiders crawling along their home on the ceiling. Draco was laying on his bed staring at his canopy, his feet propped up on his headboard and rambling to the kitten. He talked about the war, how so many people had been recruited, it wasn't strange to see Draco had the Mark one day. He talked a bit about his father, how he missed that lying, manipulative bastard that he hated to love. He talked about his school years and how much it hurt him when Harry didn't accept his friendship. How over the years, somehow 'Potter' became 'Harry'.

Draco paused in his ramblings, tilting his head back towards the kitten resting uneasily at the foot of the bed. His tail twitched back and forth slowly, his ears turning at every little sound. Draco sighed and called softly to the kitten, waiting patiently for it to open it's green eyes at him. He rolled over onto his stomach and rested himself on his elbows. He called to him again and this time saw those brilliant eyes.

"Haris, nothing is going to happen to you. I will protect you from anything that might harm you. If you stay with me, nobody will dare to do anything. Posters have been sent out to inform Professor Flitwick if anyone is missing an animal and then he is to let me know."

The kitten stared at him, seeming to raise his little eyebrow. Draco raised his back at the ball of fur with Harry's eye color.

"You still don't feel safe do you?"

Haris blinked twice, staring at Draco and daring him to say something against his little wisdom. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand from his arm hollister. He pointed it at Haris who froze, standing a little, ready to defend himself. Draco winced as he pointed the wand the other way and stared into the kitten's eyes.

"Haris, just… Just trust me please? Trust me not to hurt you."

Haris' eyes darted between Draco and the wand. Tail twitching, war going on behind his eyes.

"Please Haris. Trust me this once. I won't hurt you."

"Draco darling, do whatever spell you want on the cat. It doesn't understand you."

Haris jumped and flipped towards the newcomers. Taking one look at them, he arched his back and hissed, jumping between Draco's arms and hiding under his chest. Startled, Draco closed his arms around the little kitten and stared at Pansy and Blaise standing by his trunk.

"Pansy, I'm trying to get this kitten to trust me. It won't do…"

"Yes yes. Blaise told me how it looks exactly like Potter and how you so bravely rescued him from a bunch of second years. Oh! Speaking of which, guess who wasn't there being worshiped again."

"Who?" Asked Draco, rolling his eyes as he sat up on his bed, pulling Haris with him so the two can sit.

"Potter" they both said. One rolling his eyes and the other flopping ungracefully onto the bed with a shit-eat grin on her face.

"He wasn't there at breakfast" Pansy started.

"Or lunch" Blaise stated sinking more gracefully than the other.

"Nor was he at dinner" Pansy finished looking smug. "Where were you at though? We haven't seen you since lunch."

"I was catching up on my studies" Draco replied looking at the kitten on his lap. "When I got hungry, I went to the kitchens and got some food for the two of us."

"Where do you think Potter's at?"

"If he was smart" Draco started, petting the snorting kitten. "He's hiding from everyone."

Draco continued to sit in silence as his friends talked around him. Pansy filled him in on all the juicy, latest gossip that he had been missing out on. Dirt she found on students they could use as possible blackmail. Blaise conjured a brilliant green feather and was trying to get Haris to play with it. For his part, Haris just watched the feather go back and forth, swiping when it came anywhere close to him. Draco smiled as Haris hooked the feather in his claws and yanked it out of Blaise's hand.

"Draco darling, you must stop this infatuation with ugly scrawny things. It's unhealthy."

Haris looked at Pansy and hissed, trying to look menacing as a ball of fur. Draco laughed at his failed attempt and scooped him into a hug.

"Oh but Pansy" he said over the annoyed noises Haris was making against Draco's chest. "I love scrawny things with absolutely crazy hair! Now begone both of you! It's late and I want to sleep."

Pansy sighed and got up, saying goodnight to everyone before heading out of the room. Draco pulled the curtains around his bed and spelled them to his liking, impenetrable and silent. Taking off his shirt and trousers, he placed Haris on his second pillow, crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*H&D*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco woke up later that night to a heart breaking meow and a surreal glow in his bed. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes as a pure white Jack Russell Terrier was sniffing everywhere. It jumped and a wisp followed it slowly, the surreal glow in it too.

"Harry." Draco heard. "Harry where are you?"

Suddenly, a pool of the same light appeared on his canopy above his head and an otter quickly descended.

"Harry" it chatted as it swam above Draco's head. "Are you safe? What happened? Everyone is mad at Romilda Vane. How dare she do that to you!"

"Come back mate" the terrier seem to say, chasing it's tail. "We got her good! She won't bug you anymore!"

The otter brushed Draco's hair and he felt warmth flood through him. Happy memories barely brushed his conscious as the otter stopped and turned in front of him. He watched in awe as the otter returned to her graceful swimming, slowly disappearing with the terrier.

"Harry. Please be safe." They whispered over and over until they completely faded from sight.

Haris stared at the sight where the two animals disappeared at. Giving one last pitiful cry, he wavered on his feet and fell on his side.

"Haris!" Draco cried.

Grabbing his wand, he sighed in relief as the diagnostic spell came back fine. Laying on his side, he scooped up the whimpering kitten and cuddled him to his chest. Finishing his plans on asking Granger why her Patronus woke him up and caused great distress to his Haris, he allowed his eyes to fall shut.

 _I always wanted to cast a Patronus_ he thought as sleep finally claimed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*H&D*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple hours later, Draco slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Haris holding his wand in his teeth. Seeing Draco awake, he laid the wand down. The tip pointing straight at himself. Draco stared between the two, shocked.

"Do you trust me little cat?" Draco whispered softly.

Haris blinked once, slowly, like it pained him to.

"Are you sure?"

Draco's only response was a quick blink from eyes that quickly squeezed shut, tense muscles and a twitching tail. Draco sat for a minute just staring at Harris in front of him. Cracking an eye, Harris gave him a look that clearly said "get it over with" before it quickly closed again.

" _Inmineo_ " Draco whispered, pointing his wand at the collar. It glowed a bit before returning to normal. Smiling, he placed his wand back on the bed. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Harris cracked his eye and stared at Draco questionly. "It's sorta like a tracking charm. It'll let me know when you are in danger. Then I can summon you when you are far away or I can cast a shield charm if you're closer."

Harris craned his neck, trying to see his collar lying on him beautifully. Draco chuckled and conjured a mirror at the foot of his bed for the little cat. Scooping him up quickly, he placed a kiss on the top of the protesting kitten and set him in front of the mirror. Harris looked at him through the mirror and rolled his eyes.

Getting things ready for his morning, he canceled the charms around his bed. Turning towards Harris, he shifted everything into one arm and placed the other on his hip.

"I want you to stay right there Haris. I'll be out as quick as possible."

Haris blinked his eyes once and then rolled them into the mirror before continuing to exam himself. Turning, Draco walked into the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*H&D*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thirty minutes later, Draco walked up the stairs towards the Great Hall with Haris on his shoulder just as two familiar people walked down into the hall.

Haris gave a happy meow, jumped off Draco's shoulder and started running towards Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He quickly reached the two and started winding himself between their feet, purring as loud as he can.

Draco watched as Granger bent down and picked up Haris, his heart heavy with the realization that this was it. Haris belonged to Granger and she was gonna take him back. He watched as Weasley looked at the kitten who sat chatting happily in Granger's arms and asked her something as she petted it. Shaking her head, she looked at it again and looked around the hallway. Spotting Draco, she started moving towards him, ignoring Ron's shouts. Getting closer, she held out Haris much to the confusion of the poor kitten.

"Is this your kitten Draco?"

"I found him yesterday in the courtyard. He seems to know you well though Granger. Do you recognize him from Gryffindor?"

"No," she replied placing the kitten in Draco's arms. "I've never seen him before in my life."

Before Draco could reply, Haris' eyes widened as he twisted to look back at the girl. Seeming to realize that she wasn't kidding, he started chattering again. Faster, louder, more painful than before.

"He sure is chatty" she said laughing. "You might want to be careful if you are planning on taking him to lessons Draco."

And with that, she turned around and started walking back towards Ron and into the Great Hall.

Draco stood shocked, not realizing exactly how loud Haris was yelling until Blaise walked up behind him and pointed his wand at the mourning animal. Draco felt a pull at his magic as a shield quickly went up around the kitten, just as Blaise's silencing charm sliced through the air. It struck the shield and hit the wall on the opposite side of the corridor.

"Draco! Shut that thing up!"

Draco brought the kitten to his chest, cradling and trying to sooth it. Finally getting Haris to calm down, the two walked into the Great Hall with the whimpering kitten. A set of curious eyes followed them as they entered into the hall and tried to coax the kitten into eating something.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*H&D*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Draco" Pansy whispered across the table during lunch. "Why is Granger and Weasley following you?"

Draco looked at Pansy, a piece of meat still between his fingers that hovered right in front of Haris, who refused to take it.

"What are you talking about? They haven't been following me around."

"Yes they have. Ever since you showed them Haris they've been following you every chance they got."

Draco looked over towards the Gryffindor table, from where he was at he could see the two whispering to each other. Heads bent together, hair color blending as they looked over a book on the table between them.

"You're just imagining it Pansy" Blaise said from next to Draco. "No one from Gryffindor would want to follow around Draco and the only one that would is not here. Maybe he did die like people say."

The kitten on Draco's lap gave a loud pitiful cry that caught everyone's attention as it curled further into a ball. The whole room was shocked when Draco yelled his friends name and smacked him in the arm. Scooping up the kitten, he held it protectively in his arms as he stormed out of the Hall. He didn't notice the only two people who weren't staring at him, but at the paper in front of them as two dots labeled ' _Draco Malfoy'_ and ' _Harry Potter'_ left the hall.

"That's impossible" Ron whispered.

"Remember what Professor Lupin said? _The map never lies._ "

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*H&D*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks had passed since Draco rescued Haris, and no one bothered to claim him. They fell into a quiet, easy routine that just came naturally. Haris would sleep on Draco's bed, falling asleep to Draco chatting about everything and anything, and then they would go about their day. That day though, as they walked into the Great Hall, Haris perched on his permanent spot on Draco's shoulder, they were stopped by complete chaos. Everyone was crowding around a spot at the Gryffindor table, shouting questions over and over to the remaining trio calmly eating their breakfast. Draco could see the shimmer of magic surrounding them and smiled at the cleverness of a silent charm.

He made is way over to his table and sat besides Goyle, facing the commotion at the Gryffindor table. Harris jumped onto his lap waiting patiently for the bits of sausage Draco was going to give him.

"What's going on over there?" Draco asked jerking his head towards the other side and cutting up some food for Haris.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and pulled the Daily Prophet from between them.

_**SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD GAY AND MISSING?** _

_By Rita Skeeter_

_**Everyone one was shocked when they found out Harry Potter disappeared from his school life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What happened to cause this disappearance? Is it a simple reasoning of too many fangirls? Potter just wanting peace and quiet after the war? Should we be worried about Potter becoming the next You-Know-Who? Or was it something more? This reporter found some information the public should be aware of…. The great Harry Potter is gay!** _

_**Sources have informed me that Potter has refused all advances from girls. This would not be unnormal given the circumstance, but sources have brought to life one relationship that Potter has kept hidden… Cormac McLaggen.** _

" _ **Yes Potter and I have been boyfriends once" States the stunningly handsome Gryffindor. "I broke up with him when he became too needy. He's not what he says he is."**_

_**According to McLaggen, the two of them have been together for months. After the war, McLaggen soon found himself with his arms full of our Savior.** _

" _ **He came to me crying. Asking me to make him forget everything. I don't quite get what he means, but I did."**_

_**But not everyone thinks this is true.** _

" _ **It's a filthy lie!" Romilda Vane states, who is currently Potter's girlfriend. "Harry came to me after the war. They (Potter and Ginny Weasley) had broken up before (the war). He had asked me to help him forget someone."**_

_**When asked on who Potter would want to forget, the answer was astonishing.** _

" _ **I don't know. I would say (Draco) Malfoy or Ginny Weasley. Those are two bumps my Harry would want to forget." Vane said.**_

_**But has he really forgotten them. Where is Potter now? Looking carefully around the school, young Mr. Malfoy has been spotted with a familiar that looks familiar. Let's hope this isn't Potter and that Potter himself, turns up soon. More on Mr. Malfoy's new familiar pg 18.** _

Draco had barely finished reading when a fuzzy ball of black attached itself to the newspaper and started shredding it to pieces. As pieces flew away from the paper, they suddenly burst into flames that rained down on the heads of those closest to the outraged kitten.

Startled, Goyle stood up, knocking the bench with the back of his legs causing everyone to fall back. Draco and the two other students sitting on the bench let out startled screams as the bench gave away beneath them.

Draco's wand shot out and quickly he cushioned the floor for the two younger students, letting them land safely on the unforgiving stone. His own head hit the wall as he landed awkwardly on the floor. Ignoring his throbbing head, he moved outta the way before Goyle could trample him as he thundered out of the Great Hall.

Looking up onto the table, he blinked his eyes twice just to be sure. His mouth opened in surprise, Haris was on fire. Rubbing his eyes, he realized that he wasn't actually on fire. Haris was surrounded by fire that licked at the pieces of paper floating away from his claws. The ball seemed to grow closer to Haris' body as the paper started tearing by the flashing picture of Harry Potter.

Blaise pulled out his wand as Draco attempted to stand up and pointed it at the fire attempting to consume the furious furball. He shouted over the screams of those closest to him, placing as much force as he could behind the spell.

" _AGUAMENTI!"_

Water shot from the end of his wand, completely extinguishing the flames around the kitten. When Haris reemerged from the water, Draco stared in disbelief at the cat. His hair was hanging limp against his body, his little chest heaving as he tried to calm his breathing, emerald eyes locked on the soaking picture of Potter attempting to get out of frame and claws latched to the table not to get swept away from the force of the water as he started to shiver.

Draco pointed his wand at the kitten and charmed him and the surrounding area both dry. Before he would cast a warming charm, his arm was grabbed and pushed down by Pansy.

"Are you insane Draco?! You can't go charming animals!"

"What?" Draco asked. He couldn't think, it hurt to much to think.

"YOUR CAT WAS ON FIRE! YOU CAN'T USE CHARMS ON AN ANIMAL THAT MIGHT HAVE HIDDEN DAMAGE YOU BLONDE HAIRED IDIOT!"

Draco stared at her, comprehension slowly forming on his face as he placed his wand back into his holster. He reached down and scooped up Haris, already planning on taking him to the Hospital Wing. Running out of the Great Hall, sliding across on the still wet floor, he stopped as someone called his name. Turning to snap at them, he stopped as he noticed Granger and Weasley slip out between the closing doors.

"If you two don't mind," Draco sneered placing Haris on his shoulder, trusting the shivering kitten to hang on. "I am in a rush. What do you want?"

"This won't take long Draco."

"Then what do y…"

" _ACCIO!_ " Ron shouted, pointing his wand at Haris.

Draco's wand shot out of holster as he shouted _Protego_ towards the flying kitten. Draco watched as white light shot from his wand, hitting Haris the same time a light blue hit from the other side. Draco watch in silence as the kitten stilled in mid air, silently opened his mouth and dropped to the floor.

"HARIS!" Draco threw himself towards the kitten, petting the unmoving kitten softly, trying to coax it back from unconsciousness. He placed his cheek against a damp spot on the kitten's chest, tears falling from his face. Praying for some noise, he closed his eyes and tried blocking out the noise of people filing out of the Great Hall, wondering what the commotion was.

Draco was met with silence though. There was no soft, familiar beat he'd heard over the past two weeks. There was no rise and fall of the chest his cheek was against. There was no sign of life under the growing wet patch of fur. Draco sat back on his heels, tears still running down his face.

_'He's gone. No... It's not possible'_

"Draco? What happened?"

Blaise watched his silent friend reach slowly towards his newest companion. Gently, Draco pulled Haris onto his lap and cradled him as he sat fully back, shock written on his face. Rounding towards Granger and Weasley, he stood in front of Draco.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO" he bellowed, staring at the two across from him.

"It'll work, just give it a minute" Hermione muttered from next to Ron, stare fixed firmly on the two behind Blaise.

"IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF REVENGE YOU STUPID BITCH?"

"OI! You shut your trap! The bloody cat it fine. It's a result from a stupid potion mixed with a stupid girl's dreams."

"What are you talking about Weasel? You better start making some sense or by Salazar I will end you!"

"Romilda Vane made a love potion," Hermione said looking at Blaise. "This potion required her to think only on what she wanted to have happen. In this case, she wanted Harry to turn into a kitten so he would have to be dependent on her. Once Harry realized he drank something, he bolted. We didn't realize until Draco came and asked us if someone lost a cat. We wanted to make sure that was the same one."

"It took you two weeks though?!"

"It took us two weeks to find a cure, it's a really uncommon potion. You need to combine a modified _Finite_ with the _Protego_ casted by two people who love the person who ingested the potion. When we saw that he was being taken care of, we started focusing on the cure. Draco, we need to take him to the hospital wing. I don't know how he is going to appear."

Draco didn't acknowledge her, he didn't even hear a word she said. He just stayed staring at the kitten on his lap.

" _He's gone. Haris is gone. My own Harry…. N-n-no."_

Blaise looked at his friend who seemed on the end of a mental break.

"You have no right to talk to him you filthy…"

"Hermione" Draco whispered cutting off Blaise. "Hermione please bring him back."

He rubbed his nose before looking up at Hermione. It hurt him to plead, but this wasn't about him.

"Please, he's all I can have of him. Give me back my Harry" he looked down again and sniffled, watching a tear land on the lightening shape design. "He was my own Harry. And Hermione I... I love him"

He closed his eyes at the confession, not wanting to see the looks on everyone's faces. With his head bowed, he waited in silence. He sighed in relief as he saw a blue light shine behind his eyelids. He winced as the light grew brighter and brighter, he felt movement on his lap before it all abruptly stopped. Whispers started crashing on him in the middle of the hall.

" _It's Harry! He had Harry! The death eater had Harry!"_

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of a head in his lap. A head with messy black hair that fanned out on his legs, wired-rimmed glasses that sat a little crooked on their nose, a fading lightning-bolt scar above his left eyebrow. The head was attached to a neck with a maroon collar and a gold design stamped on it.

Traveling his eyes further, he caught sight of a slightly fuzzy, well toned chest. Hidden in the curls was a oval scar with an elegant 'S' in the middle. A hand rested just under the scar as the other extended towards Draco. A flat stomach with a proud six-pack defined the trail of hair that lead into a set of tight boxers and ended on a pair of equally hairy legs with bare feet.

Eyes widened in horror as Draco's brain slowly caught up with him. Everything he said, everything he did, Harry saw. Harry saw him without his mask. Harry slept in his bed. Harry became a part of Draco's life without him knowing. _Harry knows I love him._

"Sweet Salazar." Blaise whispered, stepping back from his trembling friend.

Hermione and Ron came to stand next to him, looking down at the silent Harry. They watched Draco slowly place a shaking hand on Harry's check. Two weeks of scruff rubbing against soft hands. Hermione raised her wand again and pointed it to Harry's chest as a tear fell from Draco's cheek and onto the scar.

" _Rennervate_ " she whispered.

Harry drew in a shuddery breath, his torso rising off the floor from the force of air flooding his lungs.

Somewhere, someone in the crowd shouted through the silence.

"DEATH EATER SCUM! YOU STOLE MY HARRY! _**CRUCIO!**_ "

Draco looked up to see a solid white shield form and attempt to stop a streak of red from breaking through. He watched as it failed to stop the curse completely, as it went from bright red to a lighter shade as it pass through and hit him in his chest. Draco opened his mouth into a silent scream as he was hit with the curse, stabbing pain crawling over every inch of his body.

Writhing, he fell to the side as his vision start to darken around the edges. Slowly, painfully, he reached out towards Harry's hand. He barely grabbed it before his vision completely went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*H&D*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco slowly woke up to quite murmuring, pain everywhere as light shown through his eyelids.

"I'm sorry Harry. It should not have taken this long."

"Hermione it's fine. I believed that you and Ron would have figured it out sooner or later."

"Yes but we should have…"

"'Mione it's fine! I've already told you that Draco was taking good care of me."

"Yes but…"

"Hermione drop it. Harry's right. How could we have taken care of Harry in a cat form when Vane was prowling around? Swear to Godric Harry, you have some crazy stalkers."

Silence followed at what Draco assumed that the three of them were agreeing. The throbbing was still there as it slowly seemed to get more intense.

"How did they find out?" Harry whispered.

"Mate," Ron sighed. "It's Skeeter. She's an animagus who makes up stories full of hippogriff shit. It just so happens that she guessed right on two things."

Draco couldn't stand it, he wanted to know but the pain was too intense. He arched his back to try to relieve the pain and let out a pitiful moan. ' _Astrictus'_ was heard over the sound of chair scraping.

"I'll get Pomfrey."

"Hermione! Let me go!"

"No. You will stay in that bed until Madame Pomfrey is out of the way."

"But.."

"Harry James Potter I said no! Draco, can you hear me?"

He almost laugh at how quick Hermione turned from scolding mother hen to a caring, loving hen. Draco nodded his head barely moving it the tiniest of fractions, pain causing him to grab the closest thing. A hand.

"Hermione let me up! I will take off these pants if I have too."

"Mr. Potter! Please refrain from taking off your pants. We don't want to give the school more to talk about do we?"

Harry mumbled 'no' as Pomfrey stood by Draco's bed. Draco felt the magic wash over him as she performed diagnostic spells. He sighed in relief as the bed adjusted itself to make him more comfortable.

"Draco dear, I need you to drink this. It'll help you to relax so your body can heal. And then I want you to take this pain potion. Professor Slughorn says it will also help you sleep too."

He nodded, whimpering in pain as a loud bang echoed through the Infirmary. The hand he was holding rubbed soothing circles on the top of his hand.

"MR. POTTER!"

"Sorry! Reflexes haven't gone away yet."

Draco turned his head and cracked open his eye. Ron was silently laughing, holding his stomach with his arms and a green cat toy shaking in time with his body. Harry had his arms folded across his chest and sitting on a bed further away from the wall than normal. He closed his eyes as more pain shot through his body.

"Here dear. Take these potions, you'll feel better."

Draco felt his head rise up from the bed, he obediently opened his mouth and felt the first potion flow from the bottle. He felt another wave of pain, this time being chased by a feeling of relaxation. He opened his mouth for the second potion and at once the pain slowly started going away. Behind his eyes he felt the familiar pull into subconscious as he heard the infirmary doors open and a voice shouting.

"LET GO OF DRACO'S HAND YOU BITCH!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*H&D*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours later, Draco slowly drifted back into consciousness, he became aware two things. The first one was that he felt a lot better. The resonating pain from the curse had dulled down to twinges of discomfort. The second thing was that someone was sitting on his bed.

" _Well,"_ he reasoned to himself. " _More like their feet."_

He could feel the soft heat of a candle on the left side of his face. He could hear the soft sounds of a page being turned every now and then. Followed by the soft breathing of someone close sitting in a chair that creaked when they shifted.

"Draco?"

He turned his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes. Sitting, like he predicted, was Harry Potter with his book in his lap. He smiled at Draco and scooted closer.

"I see Hermione has unstuck you from the bed" Draco greeted hoarsely.

Harry laughed. He reached behind him and handed a glass of water to Draco as he slowly sat up. He nodded gratefully at Harry as they sat in silence as he started to slowly sip at the liquid.

"Is it true?"

Draco paused with the glass touching his lips.

"Is what true Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes towards him. "What? We're back to the last name bases then? Fine _Malfoy_ … is it true what you told me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow towards Harry. Reading the insecurity behind the calm facade Harry was pulling.

"Do you like me?" Harry asked softly.

Draco stared at him, a blush working it's way up his neck and onto his face. Quickly, he turned his face down and became fascinated with a loose thread on the bed. He felt the bed shift down and looked up into emerald green eyes. His eyes instantly fell down to Harry's lips looking so kissable.

"Do you?"

"No I don't Harry."

A grin broke out on Harry's face causing Draco to realize he's been staring at them the whole time.

"Yes you do! You want to touch me."

"Potter."

"You want to hug me."

"Oh Salazar. Why are you saying that in a tune?"

"You want to lo…"

"I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP POTTER!"

Harry closed his mouth and looked down at his own lap.

"Well I wanted to say 'thank you' saving me from the owl-welding teenagers."

"You're welcome." Draco said closing his eyes and placing his head on the metal headboard.

"But I didn't want to just say it."

Draco kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore the warmth coming from the raven haired boy.

"Draco?"

His voice was closer. Draco opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Harry inches from his face. Before he could say anything, Harry closed the gap between the two. Harry placed his lips against Draco's slightly parted ones in a quick peck. Draco's brain seemed to catch up to him when he saw a faint blush on the boy moving away.

Quickly, his hand shot out pulled Harry back so their lips meeting firmly. He felt more than heard Harry gasp against his lips as his tongue ran along the bottom. Draco moved his tongue gently past Harry's lips, giving him time to move back. It found Harry's tongue and started petting it, rubbing, stroking, turning Harry into a shivering mess.

He felt hands on his shoulders, fingers flexing and unflexing. Like they didn't know what to do before they started pushing him away. He followed slowly, dragging out the kiss as long as possible.

"Draco" Harry mumbled against his lips, moving to rest his forehead against Draco. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you loved me."

Draco smiled and pressed a quick against Harry's.

"Always have."

Harry gave him kiss after kiss and slowly started speaking in between them.

"I love you… And I'll love you… Forever… And you shall be mine… Forever… And ever… And I shall call you mine… And I shall name you 'Wubby'."

Draco pulled away from the last one and stared at the beaming face of Harry.

"Don't call me 'Wubby' _Kitten_ " he said before smiling and leaning in for another kiss on the failing pout Harry was attempting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to the Drarry Prompt of the Day blog on Tumblr. This is my first Drarry fic and they are pretty OOC lol.


End file.
